


One’s Not Enough

by Khz1284



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Break Up, M/M, Michael Loses Everything, Trevor Finds Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khz1284/pseuds/Khz1284
Summary: The story happens right now (in 2018). Trevor is now happily married to a guy. How will things end between him and his old lover/fuck-buddy Michael?





	One’s Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspiration from O.N.E by Yeasayer (I'm sure you guys all know and love the song!). I was driving with Trevor one day around Michael's house and this song just came up, and this scene just popped into my head. I know the song is about alcohol addiction, but this scene really makes me happy and I just have to write it down. I love Trevor so much and I am just so sick of Trevor hanging on to Michael and getting hurt all the time, and I think it's so unfair that (in ending c) Michael just gets away with what he did to Trevor and Brad, like that was really not okay and he should pay for what he did. I really want Trevor to stand up to Michael and just say no to him for once.
> 
> I just love the idea of Trevor having someone who really loves him and is able to protect him. Like Trevor said once to Frank that he is sick of being like a dad to everyone, so I guess it's time for someone to protect him for once. I have so many ideas for Jake. Maybe I'll write Trevor and Jake's story in detail in the future.
> 
> English is my second language, so I am very sorry if there is any grammar mistake or if any sentence feels awkward. I certainly don't have the best writing skills either, so I'm sorry if you feel like it is not descriptive or immersing enough. I tried my best to put the scene in my head into English, and I hope you all can enjoy it!

Trevor, as right now he’d like to think, has nothing to complain. He feels like, after all these years and all the shits that happened, that he is finally really happy. Finally, he has found someone he loves and loves him back, someone who probably would not abandon him this time. And thanks to Chef’s genius new recipe, his company is doing better than ever, not that he needs the money of course. Michael, however, after a few years of happy life, has fallen back to being the miserable asshole he has always been, but who cares about that turd! To Trevor, at this moment, life is great.

He, the Trevor Phillips, is happily married. Trevor can’t believe it himself sometimes just how lucky he is. Jake is perfect. Tall, brown hair, green eyes, so handsome. He is one year older than Trevor. Jake used to be a mercenary at Merryweather but quitted after being so sick of what they do. Now Jake is independent, killing anyone with a price on their head. Jake, unlike most people Trevor has met in his life (especially that _turd_ Michael), is totally honest about loving the violence. He loves killing, torturing, and blowing shit up almost as much as Trevor does. And, as if that was not enough, Jake loves his drugs. Hell, he was a fan of TPI before he even met Trevor in person! Their relationship kicked off with a whole week of nothing but meth and sex after Trevor saved Jake from a standoff between him and two other guys, and took him back to his trailer. After knowing each other more and liking each other more, they started serious dating. And although Trevor was terrified at first of being in a real relationship for the first time, they fell madly in love and everything felt so right. Jake finally proposed on Thanksgiving in front of everyone and of course Trevor said yes. Jake insisted on a wedding despite Trevor’s disagreement, and finally convinced Trevor with the promise of letting him wear a wedding dress. On the wedding day, Trevor wore the most beautiful dress and Jake absolutely loved it! And now, they are happily married for almost a year.

One afternoon, Trevor is enjoying the hard work of his amazingly beautiful employees at Vanilla Unicorn when his phone rings. He picks it up without looking.

“Hey, T. It’s me.” Trevor hates himself for noticing the heaviness in his tone and worrying about it.

“Ugh. Wouldn’t have picked it up if I knew it was you.”

“Come on T, I miss you. It’s been forever since we hang out. You got time for a drink?”

“Fine. Sure. Old place. See ya there.” Because of course he just can’t say no to that asshole.

“See ya T.” And now he hates himself for actually wanting to see that asshole after not seeing him for quite a while.

It’s almost winter. The air is a little chilly today in Los Santos, and Trevor’s almost thankful for that. He parks his truck in front of the bar and takes a breath. He hasn’t seen him since the wedding, since he made the beautiful toast with a dark look in his eyes and a smile that was almost bitter. Trevor holds the steering wheel a little tighter and feels the ring against his finger. He’s going to be his friend today, his best buddy, nothing more. Just two friends having a drink. He closes his eyes, sighs heavily, and eventually gathers enough strength to walk into the bar.

And there he is. Sitting alone in his leather jacket, drinking a big glass full of whiskey. Seems like he’s been here for a while. He turns around as Trevor walks towards him, and Trevor gets to see the face he hasn’t seen for almost a year. He looks tired, extremely tired, but his eyes suddenly become so soft when they meet Trevor’s, and Trevor suddenly feels like someone just sucked his soul out of his body.

“Hey,” Michael says quietly, then takes another big gulp of whiskey.

“Hey.” Trevor sits by his side, trying to sound light, a little surprised of how raspy his voice is.

“So, I haven’t seen you for a long time, T. How have you been?” And Trevor hears the tightness in his voice, and his chest suddenly feels a little tight for a split second.

“Good. Very good,” he speaks in a dramatic tone with a wide grin, trying to sound extremely happy. “Ha! Fantastic even.”

“Good.” Michael’s face softens a little. He takes another gulp of whiskey and takes a deep breath. “How’s Jake?”

Trevor snorts lightly at the question. “Good. How’s Amanda?”

And Michael just sighs and empties his glass.

Oh… So, this is what it’s about then.

“This again? Come on you know you guys will be back together in no time.”

“No. Not _again_. No, T. This is it.” There is no sadness in this voice. He sounds so calm and emotionless.

“This is it? What the fuck does that even mean? Don’t be such a baby--”

“No. T, this is it. End of the line. It’s different this time, I can tell.” He pauses for a few seconds, exhales, then continues. “It wasn’t a fight. God I hope it was, but it wasn’t. She simply talked to me, calmly like she had it all figured out. She said she does not like me, never really loved me, and is not happy with me. She said she has met someone else. A guy that she loves and loves her back, a guy that makes her _happy_. She wanted a divorce.”

“So, what happened then? Ah, Mikey, don’t tell me you killed the poor guy.”

“No, of course not. I’m not you.” His voice has warmed up a little. He pauses, then says “I said okay. I said yes.” He turns his head and looks at Trevor with a weak smile, blue eyes looking straight into Trevor’s, and Trevor forgets how to breathe. He then looks back down and continues. “I am divorced, Trevor. Now that Tracey’s in grad school and Jimmy’s working in Liberty City, I am finally completely alone. Congratu-fucking-lations.”

The bartender pours them both another drink. Trevor takes a sip. “Well, you weren’t exactly happy with her either. You know it never makes you really happy.”

Michael lets out a light chuckle and shakes his head. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Well that’s why you said yes to it isn’t it? I know you, Mikey. I know what makes you happy, alright? And family just isn’t it.”

“I love my family.”

“No!! You know you fucking _don’t_ so stop lying to yourself. You were miserable. You weren’t happy!” He pauses, takes a breath, and continues. “You know what? I’m gonna ask you one thing, Mikey. What do you want to do _right now_? What exactly do you want to do right now that will make you happy?”

“I wanna kill myself.”

“Jesus Crist stop with the fucking bullshit you depressed fuck!” Trevor rolls his eyes so hard. Then his eyes suddenly brighten as if he just had the best idea ever. “I got it! Let’s go!”

“What?!”

“Just come with me! I swear you’re gonna love this!”

Trevor almost runs out of the bar and Michael walks behind him with a frown. They get into Trevor’s truck and Trevor steps hard on the pedal. Michael suddenly feels like he can breathe a little better with chilly wind brushing his head.

“Where the fuck are we going?”

“Well, lucky for you, Mikey, TPI just invested in a new attack chopper!”

“Fucking what?!”

“That’s right! We are going to have some _fun_!”

“Ah fuck me.” Michael started wondering what the hell he was thinking when he decided to call Trevor.

Trevor turns on the radio and tunes into LSRR. It’s playing Heartbeat now. Perfect.

“Come on Michael let’s sing! _Heartbeat! I’m looking for a heartbeat!_ ”

Michael looks over to him, chuckling lightly at how he is belting those lines at the top his lung. He actually sounds pretty nice.

“Come on! Come on! Stop being so uptight! _Heartbeat!_ Sing with me!”

“ _Looking for a heartbeat! Beating like mine--_ ” Michael finally decided to join him.

With Trevor’s style of driving, they arrive at the helipad surprisingly soon, both smiling. Trevor jumps out of the truck and started running towards the chopper.

“WOO!!! I am going to cheer you up!!!! Come on Mikey!” He hops in and starts the chopper.

Michael follows him into the chopper, and Trevor lifts it up in the air right away. He starts going back south at full speed, then halts on top of the Vinewood sign.

“Ha! Let’s blow shit up! I bet you couldn’t hit that 24/7 in that corner.”

“You’re doubting _my_ aim?”

“I don’t doubt your aim with a sniper rifle, but we are trying to hit something with the missile launcher of a chopper. It might not be that easy for ya.” Trevor teases with a smirk.

“Oh yeah?” Michael raises his eyebrows and meets his eyes, heart pumping fast.

“Oh yeah.” Trevor squints his eyes; his smile grows wider.

“Then watch.” And he hits the target right on with the 24/7 sign blown into bits. Pedestrians all start screaming and running.

“Hell yeah Mikey! Woah ho!”

“Yeah! Hell yeah! Fuckin A!” Then he started laughing, really laughing, loud and happy. Trevor laughs with him, his heart feeling so warm. This is the Michael Townley he knows and loves. His Michael’s back.

“Alright now T, It’s your turn.”

“Bring it on! Whatcha got for me Mikey?”

“That discount store! I want you to hit right at their front door!”

“You got it!”

They keep this up for a few more rounds, until they both feel tired from laughing. Trevor flies the chopper back to the helipad, and they hop into the truck again.

“Wow! You were right, T! That was really fun!”

“See, I told ya! I know how to cheer you up.”

“Wow! Man! You saw that guy in that corner? When we hit that billboard…” Trevor looks over as Michael wouldn’t stop talking. He can see those sparks in his eyes lit up again. The last time Trevor saw those sparks was after the Big One, when Trevor was still mad at him and refused to hug him.

“All right Mikey we’re back at your stupid house.” Trevor interrupts him just as Michael finishes a sentence.

“You wanna come in? It’s still quite early. Wanna have a drink or something?”

“Alright, why not.” And Trevor immediately hates himself for this.

“Great.” Michael gives him a warm smile, and Trevor’s breath slightly hitches.

Michael steps into the big empty house, and Trevor follows. Michael walks over to the kitchen and pours two glasses of whiskey.

“You know, I really missed this, T. Why didn’t you call or come see me for so long?” Michael leans against the kitchen table and looks at Trevor with the corners of his mouth slightly curved up. He takes a sip, starting to feel a bit drunk.

“Didn’t feel the need to. I keep myself occupied.” Trevor tries not to show any emotion in his voice.

“Of course.” Michael looks down and takes another sip. “Loving your married life so far?”

“Yeah, I mean Jake is really good to me. I can’t believe there is someone in this world who actually loves me and cares about me.” Trevor’s face softens at the thought of his husband. Something flashes through Michael's eyes.

“You know I care too.” His voice becomes noticeably tighter.

Trevor scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Whatever, sugar.”

“Hey--” Michael says as he reaches out and touches Trevor’s hand. Trevor immediately flinches like he got an electric shock.

“Don’t fucking touch me.” Trevor looks down, voice a little bit shaky.

Michael takes a few steps to stand in front of Trevor. He looks at Trevor with intense focus for a second, then suddenly pulls Trevor into his arms and presses Trevor’s chest against his. He hugs Trevor so tight as if he wants to press Trevor into his body. He then rests his nose against the back of Trevor’s neck, breathing heavily, greedily taking in his scent.

Trevor freezes. He couldn’t move a muscle. All his blood starts running up to his head. He feels Michael’s familiar warmth all around him. He drowns into the familiar smell of whiskey and Redwood cigarette. His heart starts racing from the hot and heavy breath against his neck.

“I miss you. I miss you so much.” Michael whispers with his breath shaking. His lips briefly touching Trevor’s skin as they move. His hands slide under Trevor’s shirt and start rubbing up and down against Trevor’s back, brushing it so heavily as if he is trying to pull his skin off.

Trevor feels his muscles finally starting to react. He starts shivering and letting out heavy breaths matching Michael’s. He instinctively lifts his hands to touch Michael’s exposed skin above the waistband, feels the skin burning beneath his finger, and rubs his head against Michael’s shoulder. Michael lets out an eager moan, and Trevor lets out a light hum.

Michael rolls his hip.

Trevor feels extreme pleasure rushing into his groin, and suddenly becomes fully conscious of the situation as if someone just poured a bucket of water over his head. Michael is grinding against him, hard cock against his.

“No.” Trevor says lightly, voice slightly shaking.

Michael grunts and moves his hands down to grab Trevor’s ass. With leverage, he rubs his cock even harder against Trevor’s groin.

Trevor feels blood coming back down to his limbs. Rationality comes back into his head. He feels strength in his chest, and he uses the strength to lift his arm and firmly push Michael away.

“No.” He looks down and shakes his head, his voice completely calm.

Michael staggers back from the push. He stares at Trevor, eyes filled with lust, annoyance, and confusion. This is probably the first time Trevor said no to him, to this.

“Wha--”

“No!” He says loud and firm. Trevor looks Michael in the eye, determined.

“Trevor--” Michael’s eyebrow slightly frowns, eyes showing a bit of concern.

“I…” Trevor looks down, then quickly says, “I should go.” He turns around and strides towards the door.

“Trevor!” Michael dashes forward, grabbing his arm just as Trevor is about to reach the door. His grip is so tight that Trevor feels like his bone is crushing.

Trevor stops, lowers his head, closes his eyes, and exhales heavily. After pausing for a few seconds, he gently pushes Michael’s hand away from his arm, and turns around. He takes each of Michael’s hands in his own and looks into Michael’s eyes. Trevor looks serious and determined, but Michael still catches a little vulnerability in his eyes.

“Listen, Michael, I… I can’t take this shit anymore, alright? We fuck every time Amanda dumps you or whenever you’re horny, and you just push me away the next day, acting like the night before was the worst fucking thing that ever happened to you. You... You treat me like a fucking sex doll, Michael.” Trevor’s voice trembles a bit at the last sentence. He blinks, looks down, and looks back up. “Look, I am not going anywhere, okay? If you ever need me as a friend, I will always be there for you. But _this_ , whatever _this_ is between us, it has to stop. I am married now, okay? I actually love my husband, and I am not gonna cheat on him with another guy.”

Michael is completely stunned by his words. His looks at Trevor with empty eyes as Trevor takes a step forward.

“Go to sleep, Michael. I’ll come by tomorrow.” And he places a gentle kiss on Michael’s cheek, before letting go of his hands and stepping outside the door.

Trevor almost runs to his truck and steps on the pedal as hard as he can once he’s in. He starts driving aimlessly. After a short while, he starts shaking, and tears start blurring his vision. He stops the car in the middle of the road and just starts crying. Memories start flashing through his head: the first time they fucked after getting too high and too drunk after a heist, the time when Michael sucked him off in the kitchen of that shitty apartment in North Yankton while Amanda was asleep in the bedroom, the time when Michael pressed him against the bedroom door of his trailer when they were hiding from Martin Madrazo and fucked him for the first time after their reunion. He starts thinking back on all the times he looked over at Michael the next day and saw the same disgusted face. He has loved Michael for 25 years, and he always knew that Michael never gives a shit about him. That heartless monster never gives a shit about anyone.

When he finally stops crying, he leans back on the seat and closes his eyes. It’s over. He might be still in love with him but he’ll get over it. Michael will not torture him like this anymore. He stays like this for a while and tries to steady his breath. When he can breathe normally so that no one would be able to tell he just cried, he pulls up his phone and calls Jake.

“Hey baby, What’s up?”

“Hey Jake. Are you coming back to the apartment tonight?”

“Yeah, uh, baby are you okay? You don’t sound so well. Is there something wrong?”

“Yeah I’m fine…”

“Where are you?”

“Somewhere in Rockford Hills. I’m fine don’t worry alright?”

“Alright just come back, okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll be back soon.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too. Bye honey, see you later.”

Hearing Jake’s voice really warms up his chest. He now has a smile coming from his heart. He steps on the pedal again and drives towards Jake’s old apartment that they now share. He turns on the radio, starts humming along, and knows that everything will be just fine.


End file.
